Thank you for caring
by Crystle
Summary: Kisa has such a sad past, but then she met Tohru. However, what was she thinking about that rainy day before Hatsuharu found her and took her to the Souma's house? Please review. Completed [REVISED]


***************** Thank You For Caring *****************  
  
The rain was beating down hard now, and her umbrella had been blown away long ago. A streak of lightning ran across that sky, an explosion of thunder soon followed it. People rushed by in an attempt to stay dry, that was all that was on their mind at the moment, the rain. But that wasn't all to the small figure huddled in a corner of the street, in fact she wasn't even thinking about the rain at all. What crossed /her/ mind were completely different matters.  
  
Kisa stared at the street ahead of her, watching as the occupants of it dwindled until the road was empty. Yes, that was the word, empty.....just like her heart.....  
  
Whatever hope she had had of the world had been striped of her during her short life; the teases and endless taunting had taken it all away. As if she could change what she looked like, as if she could change the fact that she was a cursed Jyuunishi. She couldn't change any of that! Why wouldn't they understand? Why!? Didn't they realize what it was like to be cursed like this? Didn't they know the pain she went through every day because of the spirit of the tiger that possessed her? But no, they wouldn't know, and she couldn't expect them too. They were just doing what came naturally; it was her own fault that she couldn't be strong enough to ignore their ridicules.  
  
Her own fault..  
  
The torrents of rain seemed to match her mood, the bending trees looked as if to be mourning for her. What were they lamenting for? She could get through this!  
  
Or maybe she couldn't.  
  
After all she was just a child and they the whole world, and they hated her so much. Wouldn't it just be easier to just layback? She couldn't do anything anyway, and it would be so much better to just give up, to have no more pain.  
  
Kisa felt herself revert to her Jyuunishi form, big glassy eyes riveted around, taking in her surroundings. Then she sighed and crawled closer to the bushes, snuggling against the scratchy leaves in hopes that sleep would come on its on accord. Life might be improved now that she had given up. It should be, after all this was what the world had wanted her to do, right? And she had listened and done it, now she come relax..  
  
*****  
  
"Kisa?"  
  
::Who could that be?::  
  
Someone kneeled besides her.  
  
::Who would come out in this rain?::  
  
A hand reached out.  
  
::To find me?::  
  
"Kisa, is that you?"  
  
::Who cared that much?::  
  
Hands picked up the semi-conscious feline, and wrapped her in a towel.  
  
::You care?::  
  
He stands up carefully carrying the bundle.  
  
::You care for me?::  
  
******  
  
"Haru?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Neko-Chan!!!"  
  
"Honda-san, this one's a Tiger."  
  
*BITE*  
  
"Ow.."  
  
"Dajaibu ka, Honda-san!?"  
  
"Dajaibu!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Mmm Hmm!"  
  
"We should go inside, Haru?"  
  
"I need to get Kisa dried."  
  
::Thank you for caring about me.::  
  
*****  
  
My very first Fruits Basket fanfic so please review! Please, I have NEVER gotten a review before...and one question, how do u italicize? Whenever I italicize something it un-italicizes when I submit it, same thing for bold. Please answer if u knows the answers to this question in a review.  
  
*****  
  
Right...yeah, this obviously sin't my first fic. You'll know that if you go to my look up screen thingy. However, I was bored, and decided to just come back and fix up some old stuff to try and make it better. Yeah...that's all. Gee, I wonder if I've changed much over the times.....Well one thing hasn't changed....I still live on reviews^^ So /review/!!  
  
PS Some one answered my question about the italicizing and stuff. And because I know there ahs got to be more people out there who are clueless about it like I was....I'm gonna tell about it. But if you still don't understand much after this...well you're not the only one....  
  
[Thank you Fallen Virtue for the hint]  
  
'Hey! You had that question about italics and bold. I've got an answer! Being able to itaclize and bold your font might have to do with the programs you have. On my old computer, I think I only had MicrosoftWord, Notepade, and Wordpad. Not great stuff. I had the same problem you had and trust me, it was frustrating for me too. However, I got my new comp and a nice updated version of MircosoftWord. I played around a bit and saved it into an HTML format before submitting it. You might have it on your comp. Not being able to play around with the fonts is usually because of the format you save it in. So play around.'  
  
Okay, got that?^^ Hope it helps.  
  
And once again thanks Fallen Virtue^^  
  
And once /once/ again, REVIEW!!!!!!!^^ 


End file.
